Fingerprint recognition function has become a standard function provided in most mobile terminals, such as smart phones. In conventional technologies, the fingerprint recognition function can be realized using a fingerprint template database, fingerprint recognition software, and a fingerprint sensor. The fingerprint template database stores fingerprint templates entered by a user, and each template includes a fingerprint image of one finger of the user. During the fingerprint recognition, the fingerprint sensor captures a fingerprint image of the user, and the fingerprint recognition software checks the captured fingerprint image against the fingerprint templates in the template database. If this produces a successful match, information indicating the successful match is returned.